The First Meeting
by Victoria Royale
Summary: When Frank and Joe go out to Maine to follow a lead by the Gray Man, they meet up with two new girl characters and a new case.
1. Default Chapter

The First Meeting  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Joe Hardy rushed to the kitchen as the phone rang. He didn't recognize the number on the caller identification, but picked it up anyway, "Hello," he asked and heard a familiar voice on the other end, "Hold on a minute. Frank!" Joe's blue eyes looked annoyed and troubled.  
"Coming," Joe's older brother, Frank called and joined him in a few seconds, "What is it?" Joe pushed the speaker button and they listened to the quiet voice on the other end.  
"Hello boys," the voice of the Gray Man said, "I know something that you might find important." Frank glanced at Joe. They had met up with the Gray Man more than once, and it always meant trouble. He worked for the Network, a secret agency set against finding the Assassins, a terrorist group.  
"What would that be," the brown eyed boy asked. Frank was eighteen and a year older than Joe was. He was six foot one, standing an inch taller than his brother. His brown hair contrasted with Joe's blond and made it virtually impossible to tell they were related.  
"Something has come up in Maine," the Gray Man replied, "We believe that some new group has set up base there. A lot has been going on around that place." Joe didn't believe that someone was using that same base again.  
"Why did you call us," Joe asked suddenly, "I thought you didn't like asking for help."  
"It wasn't my idea to bring you into this," the Gray Man answered, "I was instructed to do it, but we might need your help. We booked tickets for you at the airport for seven. I'll meet you there." The phone line clicked off and the two brothers looked at each other. Iola had been killed a few months ago, in a car bombing meant for them. Could these people really be back?  
"Do you think we should," Joe asked, "I mean, the Gray Man doesn't usually decide to call us up on a case. Could it be a trick?"  
"I don't think so," Frank answered, "Why drag us out there for nothing unless he warned all of us?"  
"I guess you're right," Joe admitted, "It's just that every time we meet up with him, our plans take a turn for the worst."  
"Well, we're going," Frank said, "Let's get everything packed and set out soon. It's getting late already, and traffic is going to get worse soon."  
  
About thirty minutes later, the Hardy brothers were leaving the house. After giving their parents a short explanation, mentioning a case but not what it was about, they headed for the airport.  
Sure enough, by the time they reached the airport, it was about time for loading. They slowly worked their way through security checks and arrived at their plane. Finding that their seats were near the front, they sat down and waited for the plane to take off. They didn't do much on the plane, except talk and sleep. By the time they reached Maine though, they were up.  
  
When they touched down at the Maine airport, an attendant, who motioned them over, stopped them. Frank and Joe soon found it to be the Gray Man. The man handed them two envelopes, containing information on the asylum since their last visit. Then he hastily made an exit, after giving them all the information on what they were supposed to do next.  
Joe went to rent a car and Frank followed as they were given the keys. They packed their stuff inside and took off. The two knew exactly where they had to go. The idea of it didn't exactly agree with them though.  
  
The building was empty and silent as they walked up to it. It looked exactly the same, like the last time they were there. Soot was everywhere, covering the ground with a layer of it, like dust collected on a shelf. The empty windows stared at them from the darkness inside. Nothing seemed to be out of place, making the whole thing seem like a wild goose chase.  
"Nothing's here," Joe said, "I knew the Gray Man set us up. Do you see anything?"  
"Shhh," Frank instructed his brother, "There's something over there." He pointed to the side of the building, where a section of bushes blocked seeing anything beyond it. Frank walked over silently, Joe following right behind him. As they drew closer to the spot, the sounds became louder. They parted the bushes and looked inside. Someone was standing there, oblivious to the brothers' presence.  
Joe couldn't see exactly the face of the person, but it was obviously a girl. He didn't even think before reacting. He didn't know why she was there, but he knew one thing. If she was here, it couldn't be for a good reason. He raced out of his hiding spot and dove for her. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Joe brought the girl down, landing on top of her. What he didn't expect was that she would fight back. She was only shocked for a second and kicked up, catching him in the chest. Joe went down and immediately stood up again. 

The girl was just standing to her feet, ready to face him off once more. Joe took the opportunity and aimed a high kick for her head. The girl ducked and grabbed hold of one of his feet, pulling it out from under him. She had obviously taken karate lessons. 

He stood back up himself and turned back to her, wondering what move he should make now. She took the chance this time and came in with a quick punch, which Joe barely missed. He came in with a block and glanced over his shoulder quickly. Frank was moving in now, hoping to grab her from behind. All Joe had to do was keep her from seeing Frank. 

She didn't seem to even notice as Frank grabbed her arms and pulled them behind her. She lashed out with her feet, knocking Joe down. Then she stomped down on Frank's foot, making his grip loosen a bit. She broke free and was about to attack again when Joe joined in again. Between Frank and Joe, she couldn't break loose. 

"Let go of me you idiots," she said through clenched teeth, still attempting to fight against them, "What do you want from me?"

"We want to know why you're here," Frank said calmly, in an effort that the girl might calm down herself. It didn't work. 

"None of your business," she said, "I was about to ask you the same thing. Now let go of me. I'm not going to tell you again." The two brothers didn't comply to her request and kept a firm grip. 

Joe could tell that this girl was determined and used to these types of situations. He looked closely at her, studying her face. She had long light brown hair and blue eyes. He guessed that she looked prettier under better circumstances. Her hair was now pulled back into a messy ponytail from the fight. 

"Calm down," Frank said, "We can't let you go until we get some answers." She finally seemed to be a bit more relaxed at least. 

"All right," she agreed, "Will you let me go first though? I find it hard to talk with two guys flanking me." Frank and Joe glanced at each other and let go slowly. She immediately turned and ran again. Joe went after her and found that she was faster than he had originally thought. Soon enough though, he had lessened the distance between them and was able to grab hold of her arm. Frank was right behind him and helped. The brothers dragged her back. 

"Will you please let go," the girl asked again. 

"Not this time," Joe said impatiently, "Now we want some information from you. We were sent down here to check something out and found you. Now, who are you?"

She remained silent and glared at them, not wanting to give them any satisfaction, "You first," she said, "I'm not telling you anything until I know the names of the people who attacked me."

"I'm Frank," the older Hardy said, "and this is Joe. Now, will you answer our questions? This is important."

"No," she said, "Now that I know who you two are, my questions are answered. Besides, I have some backup with me."

"Okay," Joe said, "Have it your way. We're not letting go until we find out what this is all about." Suddenly, the bushes started moving again and someone else stepped out. When the other girl saw her friend there she looked at the two Hardy brothers. 

"What's going on," the other girl asked, "What have you done to my friend?" They didn't let go, knowing that both would have to be there to keep their visitor in place. 

"You tell me," the girl between them said, "This one," she motioned to Joe, "tackled me and the other joined in. Now these creeps won't let go."

"All we wanted was some answers," Joe said, "If you tell us, we'll let go of your friend." The other girl sighed. 

"Don't say anything," the first girl said, but the other stepped up. 

"I keep telling her to stop, but she won't," the other one said, "I'll answer your questions, beginning with who we are. I'm C. J. Summers and that is Vicki Silver." Vicki glared at C. J. 

"Why are you here," Frank asked, "You know what this place is right?"

"Of course," C. J. answered and Frank noted that she was calmer than Vicki was, "We were driving around and saw this path and decided to see where it went to. We found this place, heard some sounds and started looking around. Will you let her go now?"

Frank and Joe dropped their release on Vicki. She didn't seem too happy with C. J, "How could you just tell them what we were doing? It didn't bother you that they might have been someone that we heard? Man, C. J!"

"Sorry," C. J. said, "Do you think I would just let them do that?"

"Now that's over," Joe said, "Maybe we should introduce ourselves. I'm Joe Hardy and this is Frank. We're brothers." He made sure to stay away from Vicki again, "Why is your friend so tense?"

"Duh," Vicki exclaimed, "It's because of you. Do you think I would have fought back if you hadn't tackled me? It's guys like you who make life harder." C. J. stood in front of Vicki, ready to stop a fight if necessary. C. J. was two inches shorter than Vicki was, with short dark brown hair and brown eyes. She looked to be the calmer of the two. 

Vicki finally allowed herself to relax and Joe saw that she was only four inches shorter than he was, "Okay, then let's start over," Frank said. 


	3. Chapter3

Chapter 3

"So you're basically saying that these guys are kidnappers," Vicki shouted, "You must be joking. I haven't heard anything about these sort of happenings since last year." She was still having a hard time believing their story, but was trying to pay attention anyway. 

"We're not kidding," Joe said, "That's why we're down here now. This used to be an operation base."

"Whatever," Vicki said and stood up, "I don't want to hear anymore about this. It's crazy. Come on C. J." C. J. didn't move, but looked up at her friend.

"What is up with you," C. J. asked, "This could be another case for us. Why are you not interested?"

"Because it's stupid," Vicki said, "This place has been abandoned for years by the look of it. Why would kidnappers be based here?"

"Wait," Frank said, "You were mentioning something about a case. What's with that?"

C. J. glared at Vicki, "Great, you made me bring it up again. You know that I hate talking about it."

"Serves you right," Vicki said, laughing, "You told them what they wanted. That's just like you, going by what your mind thinks. What about your instinct? What does that tell you?"

"Well," C. J. continued, turning back to Frank and Joe, and ignoring Vicki, "We solve cases up here in Maine. We're from Sport and have nothing better to do with our time. So basically, we are detectives."

"Oh," Frank said, "Why didn't you just say that? It would have gotten you off earlier. We're detectives ourselves."

"Vicki," C. J. said, looking at Vicki now, "Come on, I said I'm sorry about it." Vicki didn't turn back around, "You know, it's tough being best friends with that girl." All three of them watched as Vicki moved out of sight, "She's never been this mad at me before."

"You…and her," Joe said, keeping hard from laughing, "are best friends. You have to be kidding. You two are nothing alike. How can you stand each other?"

C. J. shrugged, "I don't know. We've been friends since third grade. I think her temper is the worst I've ever seen. It gets to her sometimes. I better go after her before she gets in more trouble. I'm not sure if she can get out of any other fights."

Joe glanced down now, spotting the bruise he had taken from her earlier during the fight. He was pretty sure she could handle herself, "I think she'll be fine," he said, "I've seen it close up. She can." C. J. laughed, 'What?"

"It's just…" C. J. said, "that you seem so much like Vicki. You even got the best of her, but of course the score wasn't even."

"She reminds me of you," Frank told Joe, "except she can put up a better fight than you can. I've never seen you go down under a girl's punch."

"So what," Joe said, "I still came out in the end, didn't I? She seems like someone who can handle herself. I bet she's taken lessons."

"Yeah," C. J. said, "She's had them since ninth grade every Thursday after school. Maybe I should let her go. It'll take her a while to calm down now."

She sat back down and looked at the brothers, "Tell me some more about this place. I heard about the fire a couple of years ago, but didn't know where it was until now."

Frank and Joe told C. J. about the place's history, until she seemed to be glancing at her watch every couple of seconds, "Is something wrong," Frank asked, seeing this, "Is it Vicki?"

"Yes," C. J. said, "She's been gone for two hours now. She might not be the smartest, but she always comes back earlier."

C. J. stood up now and walked to the doorway, "Is this place really that old," she asked, "Why wasn't it destroyed after the fire?" She pushed the door aside and stepped inside the place. Pitch darkness greeted her inside and she held it open for the brothers. 

A long empty corridor stretched out in front of them and the brothers stepped forward cautiously, not wanting to go forward. C. J. walked ahead now and waited for them to join her, "Come on, if anyone was here maybe they left something."

She walked forward and pushed the first door open, glancing in and closing it behind her. The room in front of her looked like it was a movie set. Two chairs were in the middle of the room, straps on the places where the arms and feet would have been. Four holes in the walls showed where hidden cameras used to have been. Objects were scattered everywhere, obviously from the explosion. 

The room was immediately recognizable to the boys. They had been here once before, on another case. They had both hoped that they would never see this room again. At that moment though, the brothers entered the room. It was exactly like they remembered it, but there was something that felt wrong. Frank came in and bent down to look at something on the floor. A small card had been dropped there and he turned it over. It was a driver's license and it read 'Vicki Silver.'

"C. J," he said, "I think you should come over here. Look what I found," C. J. came over and took one glance at it before looking up at him. 

"This is Vicki's," she said, "but what's it doing in here?" They all stopped talking as a sound startled them and made them jump. Voices were echoing down the hall!


	4. Chapter4

Chapter 4

"Come on," Frank said, "Let's get back here." They all rushed behind an overturned table as the voices stopped at the door. The knob started to turn before another voice told the person to stop.

"There's nothing that we need that's going to be in there," it said, "We need to check on our visitor anyway. She'll be wondering what's going on." Both voices were heard laughing as they started to move away.

As soon as the voices faded, C. J. stood up, "Great, they must be talking about Vicki. I knew I shouldn't have let her go alone. This always happens."

"Always," Joe asked, glancing at her, "Are you sure that you aren't exaggerating?"

"Nope," C. J. replied, "Every time, she always seems to find trouble. I'm not at all surprised that this happened. It's just like Vicki to do this. She never thinks before running into a situation." C. J. walked to the door and listened carefully before opening it slowly. The hallway was empty once again, "Where should we look first?"

"If I remember correctly," Frank said, "I would go down the other way. That area over there was probably mostly destroyed by the fire."

"That's right," Joe said, "I remember too now. What I really want to know is why they took her? Did she see something that she wasn't supposed to?"

"Who knows and who cares," C. J. said, "We need to help her either way. I don't know who these people are, but they are now officially on my list. She might not even be in this building."

"There's no other place that she could be," Joe said, "except for the woods and this place, there's nowhere to hide anyone. I bet she's in here. Those people we heard were headed this way." C. J. followed Joe as he headed in that direction, Frank right behind her. 

All three of them were on the lookout on their way through the hallway. There was a chance that someone would walk out of a room and spot them. Even though it was a big risk, they had decided to do it anyway, but not at the cost of getting captured themselves. 

From a room a little farther up, the three could hear angry voices yelling at each other. One was unmistakably a girl, but they couldn't place the other, "What is going on today," she was saying, "First I get attacked and now I end up in this dump."

"Patience," the other voice said, "You'll find out why we need you soon enough. Now, I don't want you going anywhere while I'm gone okay?" The person laughed, "Although I don't know how you could." 

The door began to open slowly as Frank, Joe and C. J. quickly hid in another room. Luckily, the person walked past them and they piled out, "Come on," C. J. said, "Quick, before that guy gets back." C. J. was in the lead when she pulled the door open, "These guys obviously don't think that anybody else is here." She pushed it open, but was startled when it was pushed back into locking position. 

"Vicki," C. J. called, "It's C. J. Frank and Joe are here too. Let us in."

"C. J," Vicki asked, "Sorry, I didn't know what to think when that guy left just now. I'll get out of the way. I thought he was coming back. I didn't know what to think." The weight lifted and they could push the door open. Vicki was standing there, holding a small knife in one hand.

"That didn't take you very long," C. J. said.

"Does it usually," Vicki asked, smiling at C. J, but ignoring Frank and Joe, "I only had a few minutes to check the place out, but I'm sure someone else was in here. When I came out though, no one was on sight."

"Let's get out of here," Joe said suddenly, "I think I hear someone coming down the hallway." All four of them ran to the door and headed up a ways before stopping at a door in front of them. It led them to outside. The sound of footsteps behind them had faded away.

"This is too strange," C. J. said, "I thought that this place was deserted. Who were those people?"

"I'd rather not say," Frank answered, "I thought it was deserted myself. Let's get away from here now. I don't want to deal with these people right now." Right then, Frank looked down as his cell phone started ringing. 

He picked up, "Hello…oh, hi Callie, what's going on?" He listened for a few second, ignoring his brother's looks of disgust, "We're on a case, you should stay in Bayport until we get back. Don't come up here…No, I don't want you coming…Okay, bye."

Joe stopped his faces of dislike and turned to his brother, "Why do you put up with her? All she ever does is get in the way all the time." 

"Never mind," Frank said, "All I know is that I don't want her up here right now. Good thing I didn't tell her where we are. She would have been heading up here on the next flight." 

"Yeah," Joe agreed, "Who wants her hanging around and giving us a hard time about leaving her out of the action?" 

Frank glared at Joe, knowing how much his brother and Callie didn't get along. Vicki and C. J. exchanged a knowing glance, "I'd have to agree," Vicki said, "I can't even stand my sister, how would I stand anybody else coming up here giving us a hard time?"

"We'd better be going," Joe said, "We're going to be here for a while. I want to find out what is going on. Frank and I should find a hotel."

"No," C. J. said, "Why don't you stay at Vicki's house? She owes you something for scaring us back there. She almost made us think she had gotten caught. I don't think your parents would have any problems with that, would they? And this I believe is yours." C. J. produced her friend's driver's license. Vicki didn't look back at C. J, but nodded silently, taking her license back. 

"Number one," Vicki said, "I do _not_ get caught that often. And two, we don't live far from here. My parents wouldn't have any objections and I do owe you two. Okay, you can stay with me. Just watch out for my sister, she's not very nice to anyone I know."

They accepted her offer and walked back to their rental car and climbed inside. Vicki and C. J. left and returned later in Vicki's red convertible, "Follow us," Vicki said, "It won't be long."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Minutes later, they arrived at Vicki's house, which was in a nicer neighborhood than the ones that they had passed before. Vicki led the brothers up her driveway and to the door, pushing it open, "Well, Becky's here," Vicki said, "She never takes the time to lock the door when I'm gone."

"Vicki," a voice greeted her, "Where have you been? Mom and dad aren't going to be happy about this." A girl of about nineteen showed herself. She had blonde hair and green eyes. 

"Frank and Joe," Vicki stated, "This is Becky, the one I told you about." Becky caught sight of their guests just then. 

"Hello," Becky replied coolly, "What will they say now that you're bringing strangers into the house?" Vicki ignored her sister and walked up the stairs, heading towards her dad's office.

"Hello," Vicki asked, knocking on the door. It was opened a second later by Vicki's mom, who let her and her friends inside, "These guys are Frank and Joe Hardy." She got permission for them to stay and led them to their rooms. Vicki's parents were used to people dropping by and staying over by now.

"Look," Vicki said later that evening, "I'm sorry for earlier. I'm sure C. J. mentioned that we're detectives and told you everything. But when someone jumps me from behind, it takes me a while before I can trust them." Frank and Joe were sitting in her living room, listening to her explanation, "It's something I'm used to by now."

Frank returned to his room, leaving Vicki and Joe alone. Much to their surprise, Joe and Vicki found out that they had a lot in common. They were so alike; it was almost freaky to think about. Both were seventeen and were the more impulsive of their detective duo. They got to talking and Vicki almost jumped when the doorbell rang. Vicki immediately ran to answer it and came back seconds later, looking worried.

"What's wrong," Joe asked, seeing her concern. She held up a white envelope and sat down by him again. 

"When I went to answer the door, all I saw was this on the doorstep. I'm almost certain that I didn't hear any retreating footsteps." She looked down at the envelope and took a deep breath before opening it. All that came out was a single sheet of notebook paper. She unfolded it and read what was written on it, "It says 'We know who you and your friends are. If you don't keep your noses out of our business, you'll regret it.' It's not signed." 

Joe took the paper from her and read it over, "How did they find out that we're all detectives," he asked, "They would have to have heard about us before. It makes no sense."

"Let's check outside," Vicki suggested, "Just in case they might have left a clue." Joe agreed and they walked out onto the porch. The street was empty except for a few cars driving by slowly. Every house light except for Vicki's were turned off

"Well, whoever they are," Joe said, "They knew the right time to come over. There wouldn't have been any witnesses."

"You're right," Vicki said, "They also must have guessed that we would be awake. Otherwise they wouldn't have bothered to knock." She paused, "You know, something doesn't feel right about this."

"I know," Joe agreed, "It's like we're expecting something to happen, but it's not. I can't hear anything and the street's mostly deserted."

Vicki and Joe stepped outside now, down the steps and to the yard. Vicki checked the yard on the right side and Joe checked the left. The yard wasn't large, but it would take more than a few minutes to check it out. 

"Vicki," Joe called out, "Come over here. I think I found something." Vicki came over right away. 

"What did you find," she asked quickly, "Do you think it could be important?" Joe shrugged and picked the object off the ground. 

It was a small square shaped object. When Joe picked it up, Vicki could tell that it was made of wood, "It looks like a tile of some sort," she remarked, "What's that symbol of Joe?"

"It's a snake," Joe replied, "I can't tell what kind by the picture, but it's definitely a snake of some sort." He handed it to Vicki, who looked at the picture. A snake, with its head drawn back, as if ready to strike, decorated the plain piece of wood. Two fangs were showing, obviously meaning that the people they were in for more trouble than they had originally thought.

"Could it be their symbol," Vicki asked, "I know some groups who have animals for logos or trademarks. Do you think that might be the reason for this?"

"It's a possibility," Joe said, "It could be a warning that they're onto us, but we weren't doing anything when we went up there. Frank and I would have left if we hadn't heard you. I'm kind of glad we did stay after all."

"It would have been easier if you had confronted 

me," Vicki said, "I wouldn't have fought you for any other reason, but I know how you feel. I would have done the same thing." 

They turned back to go inside when Joe suddenly stopped them both short, "Do you hear that," he asked. Vicki listened and then nodded, "Doesn't it seem strange to you?" He got another nod. 

"What should we do," Vicki asked, "If someone's waiting for us, we can't just walk into the house like everything's fine and we can't jump them."

"Stay calm," Joe said, "That's all we have to do and there might be a chance that they'll show themselves." They walked forward, trying to ignore the figure. Then small explosions filled the air!


	6. Chapter 6

Notes: I'm sure everyone never thought I'd continue with this story. I've been really busy lately though. A lot of things have happened since my last update. Rehearsals, my first boyfriend(yeah!) and my computer has been having some problems. Then there was Snowball, Thespian Banquet and just recently...Prom. School's almost out though, so I'll be able to write more over the summer...at least in June. I'll be super busy in July with more rehearsals and practices.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Joe automatically crashed into Vicki, pulling her down to the porch, "Stay perfectly still," he warned, "We want them to think that they got us. Do you understand?" Vicki didn't respond, and Joe could only hope that she had heard. The sounds continued on for a few more seconds before they finally ceased.  
  
The first thing they heard was the heavy sound of footsteps running away down the street. When they faded away, Joe got to his feet and looked around. Of course, nobody was in sight, but he wanted to be sure that there wasn't somebody else in waiting. That's when he noticed that Vicki hadn't gotten up.  
  
"Are you all right," he asked, bending down to help her up. She nodded weakly and tried to smile, but found it hard to do, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah," she managed to say, "I got the wind knocked out of me when you tackled me again. I had to catch my breath."  
  
"Sorry," he said, "I had to do something. You were right, someone was waiting for us. It's a good thing we got out of the way in time."  
  
"Did you see what the guy looked like," Vicki asked, "If I see him again, remind me to give it to him, okay?" She looked up at the shocked Joe, "Don't worry, he'll deserve it by the time we find him."  
  
"I didn't see him," Joe replied, "I was trying to make sure that nothing happened to us. It isn't the first time I've been shot at you know?"  
  
"A silencer," Vicki asked, and Joe nodded, "No wonder we almost didn't hear him. Thanks for your help Joe. I guess you're all right after all, even though it is hard to admit. You have quick reflexes."  
  
"Thanks," Joe said, "Although, I have to say that it was a close one. You're different than I imagined you know?" Joe changed the subject to focus on something other than the case.  
  
"What did you think I would be like," Vicki asked.  
  
"Frank's girlfriend," was Joe's reply, "She doesn't know when to stop and often gets caught whenever she hangs out with us. Callie thinks that she should be involved in everything."  
  
"Sounds a little like my sister," Vicki said, "except not as stubborn. Becky and I could fight about anything, but..." Vicki stopped, "Joe, why don't we go back inside? I don't like being out here." They walked back inside her house and closed the door.  
  
At that exact moment, the telephone rang and Vicki ran to answer it, "Hello," she asked.  
  
"Hi," replied an unfamiliar voice, "I see you escaped for the moment, but we'll be back."  
  
"Okay," Vicki said, "Who are you, shooting at us with no apparent reason?"  
  
"People like us don't give answers away," the voice said.  
  
"People like you should be behind bars," Vicki replied evenly, "Life would be so much easier without people like you."  
  
"Just watch out," the voice said, "You may have gotten away this time, but we'll be back before too long. Goodbye." The phone went dead and Vicki slammed it down.  
  
"What was that about," Joe asked, seeing her determined expression.  
  
"It was one of those creeps who fired at us," she answered, "He was telling me that they would be back. What he doesn't know is that we'll be ready this time."  
  
"Mind if I use your phone," he asked and Vicki nodded. He went over and checked the caller I.D., "Why don't you check where the number came from?"  
  
"Because I know where it came from," Vicki answered, "I recognized the number. They called from a restaurant that I know. They called from Ultimate Pizza."  
  
"Wow," Joe said, "Well I need to use it anyway. Frank and I have already called our parents to let them know we arrived and where we are right now, but I'd like to call again." He quickly made the call, and left the phone number.  
  
He turned to her after the call was done, "According to my dad, you're known around the United States right now. I didn't know you had that many cases already."  
  
"We've been around," Vicki replied, "but right now, I think we should make sure nothing happens tonight. I'm sleeping down here for now."  
  
"Me too," Joe said, "I'll warn Frank upstairs about out situation at hand, but I doubt they'll come tonight. They probably want us to believe they are, so we'll be on the edge and then at the last possible moment, they'll strike."  
  
"Makes sense," Vicki agreed, "I need to call C. J. and warn her too. She should know this too." Vicki quickly called her best friend and told her what had happened, "Just be on the lookout," Vicki said when their conversation was finished and hung up.  
  
Vicki slept on the loveseat and Joe took the sofa. They were going to be ready for anything and stayed awake as long as they could. Vicki and Joe began talking about anything in particular before falling asleep. They didn't even notice the phone ringing again and if they did, neither got up to answer it.  
  
Later that night, Vicki and Joe both sat up straight as a loud sound woke them. They both recognized it from anywhere. It was the sound of breaking glass as something was thrown through the window! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Vicki got to her feet immediately and ran to check it out. From what she could tell, it had come from the kitchen. Joe was right behind her the whole time. Vicki stepped inside the kitchen area cautiously and looked around. Sure enough, one of the windows had been broken and a large object was in the middle of the tile floor.  
  
Joe turned around as footsteps were heard behind them. It was Frank. "What's going on," Frank asked, "I heard a crash down here."  
  
"We had a visitor," Vicki replied, "Someone threw this through the window. I suppose it is some kind of warning to stay off the case." She picked up the large rock and detached the note on it, "It says 'There's something waiting for you at the base. I dare you to come and get it while there's still time left. The clock is ticking.' This isn't the first time I've gotten messages like this, but I always get into trouble when checking them out."  
  
"Has that ever stopped you before," Frank asked, with a knowing glance at his brother. It had never stopped them since they had started their own cases. Why would it be any different for her?  
  
"No," Vicki admitted, "but C. J. has attempted to do that. Let's go." She headed for the door and out to her car. Since, they were dressed already, Vicki was ready to go, "I'm driving. Don't worry, my parents will know that I'm on a case. I've done this so many times. I'd be surprised if they didn't remember."  
  
"What about C. J," Frank asked, "Shouldn't we tell her about this situation?"  
  
"If you want to," Vicki answered, "but I'm leaving now, so you better drive her over yourself. I really don't want to bother her now."  
  
"I'm going with her," Joe said, motioning to Vicki, "You can do what you want Frank."  
  
"I'm telling her," Frank said, "She needs to know. Besides, she might notice something important when we get there. Should I call her?"  
  
"That would be best," Vicki agreed, "She has her own line. It's on the memory on my phone, memory one. You can just push the button and it'll automatically connect you to her house." Vicki and Joe headed to Vicki's car and took off while Frank turned around and walked back into the house. He hurriedly punched the button and contacted C. J, explaining the whole thing. C. J. promised to be down in a minute and hung up the phone.  
  
Meanwhile, Vicki and Joe had almost arrived. The darkness seemed to close in around them, even though it should have been peaceful. The building made everything seem even darker than when they had started out. The moon shone above it with an unusual eerie glow. The world around them was perfectly still, except for a few trees swaying with the slightest wind.  
  
"I don't see anything," Vicki said, turning to Joe, "Is it just me, or does this seem like a trap to you? I mean, there's obviously nobody here right now and I don't see anything suspicious."  
  
"You're right," Joe replied, "but we should look around anyway. Maybe it wasn't supposed to be left out in the open. Let's check around back."  
  
"Alright," Vicki agreed, "Let's go and hope that Frank and C. J. notice my car out front." Vicki followed Joe to the back of the building. They split up and started looking around.  
  
Shortly afterwards, they both heard a car drive up, probably Frank and C. J. Two car doors slammed in the stillness of the night, "Joe," Vicki called out suddenly, "I think I found the surprise. Come here. Quick!"  
  
Joe followed Vicki's voice to a large shack in the back. The door to it was wide open, revealing Vicki inside, "Vicki," he asked, "What did you find?"  
  
"More than I wished to find," Vicki answered quietly, "I never expected to find this." She stepped aside and allowed Joe to stand beside her.  
  
Joe looked at the still figure in front of him. It was too dark for him to see who it was, so he pulled put his miniature flashlight. He shone it on the person on the floor.  
  
It was a girl with shoulder length blonde hair. Her wrists were tied behind her back, as were her feet. She was also gagged. Joe bent down beside the girl and gently rolled her over onto her back.  
  
"Oh no," Joe said, "This isn't good. I have to get Frank. Untie her, will you?" Then he turned and ran out of the shack. Vicki knelt down and undid the ropes around the girl's wrists and ankles. She then gently took the gag off, trying not to do anything wrong.  
  
The girl opened her eyes slowly and looked around, "Who are you," she asked, looking at Vicki, "What am I doing here?" Vicki could now tell that her eyes were brown.  
  
"Long story," Vicki answered, "I'm Vicki Silver, though. I don't know what's going on, but I plan to find out. Who are you?" Joe ran in just then with Frank right behind him. Frank stopped short when he saw who it was.  
  
"How did she get here," Frank asked, "Oh man, I forgot to tell mom and dad not to give away where we went. I bet that's how she found out."  
  
"What are you talking about," Vicki asked, "Who is this?"  
  
"Vicki," Frank said, "This is Callie Shaw, my girlfriend back home." 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
"This is Callie," Vicki asked, "You were right Joe. She's not willing to stay out of anything. What is she doing here?"  
  
"Guess," Joe replied, "I'm surprised, but not too surprised. This is just like Callie to come down without telling us." Frank wasn't even paying attention, but was instead helping Callie sit up.  
  
"Are you all right," Frank asked her. Callie nodded and slowly got to her feet. Frank looked at her anxiously.  
  
"I'm fine," Callie said, "You can clearly see that I'm all right. What I want to know is what happened."  
  
"We don't know," Joe said, "We got this weird note telling us to come here."  
  
"So this is your girlfriend," C. J. asked, turning to Frank, "How did she get up here? Did your parents tell her where you had gone? And how did these people find out?"  
  
"Wait," Callie said, "I did find out from your parents Frank and then I took the next flight up here. I was about to get a rental car when someone hit me from behind. The next thing I know, this girl is here." She pointed to Vicki.  
  
"I was trying to help," Vicki said, "I found you out here. As I said before, I'm Vicki Silver."  
  
"C. J. Summers," C. J. introduced herself, "You should have been here earlier, Joe nearly got beat up by Vicki here."  
  
"Really," Callie asked, "I didn't think someone like Vicki would be able to take Joe down. Then again, there's a time for everything." Vicki only glared at her.  
  
"What are you doing here," Frank asked her, "I thought I told you to stay in Bayport. You know what happens on our cases. Why did you come?"  
  
"Because," Callie said, "I wanted to come up here. There's no way you're keeping me out of another mystery this time."  
  
"Come on," Joe said, "You're always getting in the way of one of our cases, even by being here now. What reason do you have for wanting to get involved?"  
  
"I have plenty," Callie replied, sounding more like herself, "and I don't think I have to explain it to you Joe. Now, why else are you guys here? I wouldn't expect anyone to come down here without a better explanation than we got a note. What's really going on?"  
  
"Never mind," Vicki said suddenly, "All I can say is that it has to do with a case we are all working on now. I want to look around some more. Something doesn't seem right about this."  
  
"I agree," C. J. said, "Why lead us here unless there was a trap? No one is here. I think something is up. Where is everyone?"  
  
The group looked around now, as if expecting someone to walk towards them. Seeing nothing but the blank walls of the shack, they all turned and stepped outside again. The silence was even heavier than before, replacing the feeling of dread that had temporarily left. Shadows loomed everywhere, making the grass look brown instead of its usual rich green. Everyone was on the lookout.  
  
The group then split up, Frank and Callie together and everyone else by themselves. Fortunately, Vicki and C. J. had brought their miniature flashlights along. Soon enough, C. J. dropped to her knees and searched carefully in the grass around her. Underneath some of the grass was a small piece of wood, square in shape. "Vicki," she called out, "I think I found something."  
  
Vicki rushed over to her friend, everyone else following closely behind, "What is it?" C. J. showed her the piece of wood. Vicki took it and flipped it over. A familiar picture was carved into it. She gasped when she saw what it was.  
  
"What's wrong," C. J. asked, alarmed at the look on her friend's face, "Does it remind you of something?"  
  
"Yeah," Vicki said, and motioned for Joe to join her, "Look at this Joe." She showed it to him, "Is this familiar?" He nodded.  
  
"What about it," C. J. asked, getting more confused by the second, "Tell me."  
  
"We found a tile exactly like this outside my house," Vicki explained, looking at the snake on the square, "We found it right after getting this note on the doorstep. Also it was right before we were shot at by someone in the bushes."  
  
"You were shot at," Frank asked, "How come I didn't hear anything? I was only on the second floor."  
  
"They were using a silencer," Vicki said, "We could barely hear the shots ourselves."  
  
C. J. finally spoke again, "How come you didn't tell us sooner? It seems you would tell your best friend if you got shot at, am I right?"  
  
"We didn't want you worrying," Joe replied for Vicki, "Besides, in all the excitement, we forgot all about it. Sorry."  
  
"How could you have forgotten..." C. J. was immediately interrupted by Frank, "What were...?"  
  
"I thought I heard voices," he said, "It could be the men from earlier." Now it was time for Callie to ask something.  
  
"What men," Callie asked, "I thought this was just a case. What's going on?"  
  
"Shhh," Vicki said, "It's bigger than you think. Just be quiet, okay?" Callie stopped talking, but looked at Vicki in shock, as if telling her to be quiet was a criminal offense.  
  
Joe motioned for Vicki to move forward and stepped out, "We'll check this out," he said, ignoring the looks that Frank and C. J. gave them, "Don't worry, if we need help, you'll know."  
  
Vicki behind him, the two stood up and walked in the direction where the voices had been last heard. They had come from the bushes along the far fence. Vicki and Joe had just reached them where they each felt a pair of hands, shoving them forward!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Hey," Vicki called out as she was shoved to the ground, "What's going on?" She received no answer, "Joe?"

"Yeah," he asked, "I wish I could tell you, but I don't know either." He tried to stand, but hands still held him back.

"Shhh," someone nearby said and Vicki turned to see who it was, but she was forced down again. She glanced over at Joe and winked. He got the message and silently mouthed up to three.

When he reached three, both he and Vicki scrambled out of the hands that were keeping them down. Then the two prepared for an attack.

"Hold it," a voice called out and they both stopped, "Let us explain." Vicki and Joe looked shocked as Frank and C. J. stepped out.

"What," Vicki exclaimed, "What were you guys thinking back there?"

"We followed you," C. J. explained, "and then we saw some figures making their way over here. We did the only thing we could think of. Sorry guys." C. J. laughed.

"You have to admit though," Frank said, "It was interesting to see them taken off guard. I thought you guys were ready for danger."

"We are," Joe said, "Just not the danger you gave us. It that danger had been real, we would have been ready. Right Vicki?"

"Right," Vicki agreed, "I mean, we could have handled the real stuff. It's not like we weren't prepared."

"Are you prepared for this then," a new voice said, and the four turned around, "Guess not." A man was standing there, two other guys behind him. All were carrying guns, "Come with me."

"Ready for anything," C. J. whispered to Vicki, "Are you sure?" Vicki sighed.

"I guess I should have been more careful," Vicki whispered back, "It's not my fault we got caught. At least not _all_ my fault."

"Wait," Frank said suddenly, "Where's Callie? Have they gotten her too?"

"I don't see her," Joe replied, "She must have gotten away in time."

They quieted down as they neared the building again. Then the four were led to a small room and bound hand and foot. The men didn't even attempt to use gags; no one would be able to hear them. Finally, the door was slammed shut.

Callie waited until the men were out of sight before stepping out of the bushes. She had managed to get away when she saw them coming and hid. Callie hadn't taken the time to tell her friends though. She was too far away to help.

She walked to a window nearby and looked inside. Voices were suddenly heard and two men entered the room. Callie stepped to one side of the window outside.

"What does the Boss want the kids for," one asked, "Did he say?"

"Something about revenge I think," replied the other, "Or it might have been that they know too much. Either way, we need to get going. Get the stuff and let's see the Boss about the plan."

"Coming," the first answered and picked something off the ground. Then they both left. Callie climbed in the window then and jumped into the room. She checked the hallway before stepping into it and looked around.

The only way to go was to the left so she headed in that direction. From far off she could hear the sound of a door slamming shut. Then a man started heading in her direction. She ducked back into a gap and waited while he passed her. Then she continued down the hallway.

"How are we going to get out this," C. J. asked, "Does anyone have any plans?"

"I do," Vicki replied, "I managed to keep my wrists as far apart as possible without them noticing. Let's see if I can get them loose. If I can't, maybe I'll be able to reach my pocketknife."

"All right," Joe exclaimed, looking at Frank, "See Frank. Aren't you glad she's around right now?""Okay," Frank admitted, "She's been very helpful so far. Now can we get out of here?"

"Hold on," Vicki replied, "This is trickier than it seems. I might have to try my pocketknife instead."

"Can you get out of them," C. J. asked Vicki, who replied negative, "Try to get your pocketknife."

"Just a minute," Vicki answered, and reached down with her tied hands down to her pockets. She felt where her pocketknife was and was able to grab it, "I got it!"

"Great," Joe said, "Now you have to get the blade out and it's not too easy either."

Vicki switched the knife to her right hand and worked her left beside it. Feeling along the edge, she found the notch that opened it and managed to pull it out.

"You were saying," she asked, "That seemed pretty easy to me. Now all I have to do is saw through the ropes. C. J. come over here."

"Why," C. J. asked, moving over to Vicki, "Can't you undo yourself?"

"Not too well," Vicki told her, "The blade is facing the wrong direction and I don't want to drop it. I'll undo you first."

The two girls sat back to back and Vicki began sawing the knife back and forth against C. J's ropes. Gradually, the threads began to unravel slowly, but at least they were making progress. Suddenly, C. J. pulled and the ropes snapped. C. J. untied her own legs and turned to Vicki, picking up the knife.

It took a little more work, but Vicki was finally free. The two now turned towards the two brothers. Vicki was working on Joe when a noise alerted her.

The almost silent squeaking of a door caught her attention. Both Vicki and C. J. stopped to look up as it slowly opened.

The girls walked silently to the door and stood on either side. They looked at each other and silently counted to three.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

At the same instant, both Vicki and C. J. rushed forward and grabbed the intruder from behind. The figure tried to yell out, but the girls prevented that by clapping a hand over that person's mouth. Then they brought the figure into the light.

Vicki and C. J. both released their hold when they saw who it was. Callie Shaw immediately took a karate pose, even though it was evident that she had never taken lessons. Vicki laughed and stepped up.

"You," Callie stuttered, "Why did you attack me? Couldn't you tell who it was?"

"No," C. J. replied, "It was pretty dark and we couldn't see anything too clearly. What are you doing here?" She looked at Callie quizzically.

"Saving you," Callie said proudly, "What else would I be doing? After I saw those men take you away, I sneaked inside and saw them take you down here. Pretty smart, huh?"

Vicki ignored the girl as she and C. J. continued the task of untying Frank and Joe, while Callie ended her remarks. The boys stood up and Frank immediately went to Callie again. Vicki stood next to Joe.

"Is she always like this," Vicki whispered to him. Joe nodded, "I figured she was. Does she ever try to let you save yourselves?"

"Nope," Joe replied, "She thinks that because Frank's her boyfriend, she deserves to be clued in. The truth is, I would rather have her out of the way."

"I wonder why," Vicki said sarcastically, "She sure acts like she's in charge around here."

Meanwhile, Frank was talking to his girlfriend, "I'm glad you came," he was telling her, "I don't know what we would have done otherwise. Of course, we could have handled this ourselves."

Vicki heard the first remark but managed to control her anger. What did he mean by saying he didn't know what we would have done? We were practically out of here before she showed up. Callie was only getting in the way. At least he didn't give her all the credit. All she did was open the door.

"I know," Callie said, "Someone had to save you guys. I was the only one who hadn't been captured so I was the only choice."

Luckily, no one was close enough to Vicki to see her reaction. Vicki might have been a detective, but she knew when something didn't feel right to her. Right now, that thing was Callie Shaw. C. J. walked up to Vicki.

"You too," C. J. asked Vicki, who nodded, "I know what you mean. She gets on my nerves."

"She's worse than Becky," Vicki whispered back, "Now that is as bad as it can get."

"You got that right," C. J. agreed, "but that doesn't mean we have to be mean to her. She is Frank's girlfriend after all."

"I guess you're right," Vicki said, "but you know how I am." C. J. nodded and smiled.

"Guys," C. J. suddenly said, "We need to get out of here and quick. I don't want to be here when those men come back, do you?" She received a chorus of no's, "Then I suggest we leave."

In seconds, the teens had exited the room and were walking quietly down the hallway. They quickly made it to the door and left the building. Everything was unusually quiet.

"Where is everyone," Vicki asked, looking around.

"There is absolutely no one here," Joe replied, "What's going on? Why did everybody leave?"

"I don't know," Frank answered, "but I don't have a good feeling about it."

"Yeah," C. J. said, "No one even came after us when we escaped." The four teens looked around again. The parking lot was empty and the road was deserted.

"Let's get out of here," Callie suggested, sounding slightly scared. Vicki pretended not to notice.

"I agree," C. J. said, "I got a bad feeling about this place."

"Wait a minute," Vicki protested, "If these guys are gone then we have a chance to search the place. We might be able to find out who they are. I'm going back."

"Me too," Joe agreed, "I want to find out who's behind all this. Who else is coming?" No one else volunteered, "Come on then Vicki." The two walked back and opened the door.

"Let's check this way first," Vicki suggested, pointing down the opposite hallway, "Then we can head back the other way. Okay?"

Joe nodded in response as they walked in the direction she had indicated. A few of the doors were left open, and they checked these rooms first. Finding nothing in them, the two managed to get into a few locked ones.

The last locked room they had entered looked more like a lab than anything else. A desk was near one of the walls, papers scattered on top. Vicki walked over to it first. Most of the sheets were nothing, but one did catch Vicki's eye. It was lying in a manila folder, almost unseen in the huge stack.

She pulled it out and saw a picture of a man there. The sheet told everything about him. His name was Jim Condo and he was a scientist as well as a doctor. He was somewhere around his early thirties with brown hair and brown eyes. He had disappeared weeks earlier, his apartment discovered destroyed with no sign of him.

"Joe," Vicki called out, "Look at this. I think I found something. I believe I've heard of this guy before. He might tie into the case." Joe walked over and examined the picture, finally agreeing.

"We should go," Joe said afterwards, "There's nothing else that I can see over here. Pick up those other papers too. Maybe we can go over them again." Vicki nodded and picked them up, putting them safely into the backpack she usually carried.

Then they turned towards the door to leave. Vicki was just closing it behind her when a loud explosion was heard. Dust rained down from the ceiling and the walls shook. Holding onto the door for support, she looked around, but all she could see was smoke!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"I'm going after them," C. J. suddenly said, "We can't just stay out here and leave them like that. Come on!" She walked towards the building, just as a deafening sound shook the ground.

Frank, Callie, and C. J. watched as an explosion rocked part of the building in front of them. Amazingly enough, the building was still intact. They froze in their tracks and looked at one another. Vicki and Joe were still in there!

"This can't be happening," C. J. finally said, breaking the silence, "We have to do something." She looked over at Frank.

"We'll just have to wait," he told her, "There's nothing we can do. The rest of the building might collapse too. Just stay calm."

"Easy for you to say," C. J. retorted, "You've been through this before, Vicki and I haven't been detectives that long."

"There's still a chance," Frank told C. J, "They may have been on the other side. Who knows?" C. J. went silent as they waited and hoped that something would happen.

Joe stumbled forwards when the explosion occurred. Then he stopped and looked back, waiting for Vicki, "Vicki," he called, "Can you hear me?"

"Yeah," Vicki replied, "but I can't see you. The smoke is too thick. Where are you?"

"Just follow my voice," Joe replied, and kept talking. Eventually, he saw Vicki beside him, "Hey."

"Hey," Vicki said, "What are we going to do now?"

"Try to find a way out," Joe told her, "We should try the back door first. I think the explosion came from up front."

"Okay," Vicki agreed, "but how exactly are we going to find the back door. I can't even see in front of me for more than two feet!"

"We'll just take it slowly," he said, "Take my hand and we'll eventually find a way out." Vicki took his hand and allowed him to lead her.

After minutes of trying, the two had to take a break. They stayed down near the floor and took deep breaths. By now the smoke had started to thicken even more and the air was getting harder to breathe.

Vicki suddenly made Joe continue, "Come on, we need to get out of here." That was when the second explosion sounded, sending both of them to the ground once again. It sounded closer now and gave Joe the motivation to keep moving.

He peered through the smoke, "I think we need to go this way," Joe said, not quite sure of himself, "We need to hurry." Vicki didn't argue and followed him.

"What about Frank, C. J, and Callie," Vicki asked, "Do you think they were far enough away?"

"I hope so," Joe replied, "We're pretty lucky ourselves though. We could have gone that way first. It's a good thing we didn't." They stopped talking now and continued forward silently. Vicki suddenly noticed a shaft of light ahead. It looked blurry at first, but she could finally make it out.

"I think that's the door," Vicki said and pointed to the thin stream of light. Joe and Vicki walked over as quickly as possible and kicked the door open. It would probably be too hot to touch.

The two soon found that they were outside and out of immediate harm. That was far from true. The second they stepped outside, the third and largest explosion sounded. The force of the blast threw both Joe and Vicki until they felt the chain links of the fence stop them.

C. J, Frank and Callie watched as the third blast came. The whole roof stayed intact and there had been no sign of either Joe or Vicki. Sirens were heard in the distance and several fire engines and police cars rolled up.

C. J. recognized the policeman who exited the first car. It was Chief Stevens, a man with brown hair and demanding blue eyes. This was the first time C. J. had been glad to see him. The Chief however wasn't startled to see her there.

"C. J," he asked, "I'm not surprised you're here. Who are they? And where's Vicki?"

"These two are Frank Hardy and Callie Shaw," she introduced them, "As for Vicki, the last time we saw her was in there." C. J. pointed at the building, which was engulfed in flames, "We haven't seen her or Frank's brother, Joe, since."

"Men," the Chief shouted suddenly, "Check the outside premises. We have two missing people. See if you can locate them. Move it!"

The other officers spread out and searched the area around the building. The fire fighters had managed to get the blaze somewhat in control and several joined in the search, "I hope my men find them," he told C. J, "I hate to say it, but we need you two around."

"Thanks," C. J. replied, "I hope they're found too. They had just started to be on friendly terms when this happened."

"Chief," a familiar voice called out. It was Ken Hawk, another officer, "We found them in the back, but we don't know what their condition is." The Chief walked back, while Ken walked up to C. J.

"I wish I could say better," Ken told the three, "but I'm not sure how well they're doing. Do you want to go back?" The three teenagers nodded, "Okay then, but be prepared." C. J. and Frank followed directly behind Ken, while Callie walked behind them. Then they turned the corner and were shocked at what they saw!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Are they okay," C. J. asked one of the officers nearby. He turned to her and took a deep breath.

"We don't know," he replied, "They are only lucky they weren't inside when the last explosion hit. It could have been much worse."

Vicki was the first to open her eyes and tried to sit up, "Stay down," someone nearby told her, "We're still waiting for the ambulance to come." Vicki recognized the voice of Chief Stevens.

"Where's C. J," Vicki asked, "Where they all right? I think they were far enough away."

"They're fine," Chief Stevens replied, "Don't worry about them. Just keep still until the ambulance arrives."

"Would you get C. J.? I know she'll want to talk to me," Vicki said, "Will you at least do that?" The Chief nodded and walked away. Almost seconds later, C. J. walked up. By now Joe was up too.

"What happened," Joe asked, "What's going on now?"

"Stay down," C. J. told them both, "There was an explosion." She then turned to Vicki, "I was so glad when Chief Stevens said you were awake."

"Hey," Vicki said, "You just can't get rid of me that easily, right? Come on C. J. you know that."

The sound of sirens reached the group, "That must be them," C. J. said, "I'll get out of the way and meet you there. I should call your parents."

"Not yet," Vicki said, "I don't want to worry them if it's nothing. Don't call until you know what's going on. Promise?"

"Promise," C. J. said a little reluctantly, but she thought that Vicki was right. There was no use telling her parents for nothing. They would have to find out eventually, "I won't tell them unless I have to do it."

"Thanks," Vicki replied, "I'm sure everything's fine though. I feel fine except for a headache and the fact that my wrist hurts a bit."

C. J. walked back to Frank and Callie as the ambulances headed off. The two were standing away from everything, watching the police cars and fire engines exit the area. Frank immediately turned to her, "Are they okay?" The officer had only let one person go back.

"They both looked better than before, but we'll have to find out more," C. J. answered, "I'll drive you two over, unless you want to take the rental."

"We'll meet you there," Frank told C. J. and he took Callie to the rental car nearby. He took off a moment before C. J. and they met at Sport's main hospital.

The three teenagers parked the cars and walked to the front of the white building. Up front, they asked for both Vicki and Joe. The three were directed to the same room, which the two were sharing for now.

Two doctors were inside the room, one with each of them. X-rays had already been taken. After a quick checkup, the doctors left, promising to be back shortly. Frank, Callie, and C. J. walked in and sat in the chairs available.

"What's up," Joe asked, seeming to be his usual self. Frank relaxed after this remark.

"Why are you asking us," Frank asked, "I think we should be asking you that question, don't you think?"

"I guess," Joe replied, "but the doctors say that we're pretty much okay. You won't guess what we found though."

"What," C. J. asked, "Was there a clue?" Joe nodded and Vicki pulled something out of her backpack.

"These are papers about a guy named Jim Condo that disappeared a few weeks ago, his apartment found destroyed, yet there wasn't a sign of him. I think he faked his own disappearance and joined with these people."

"But why," Callie asked, "And how can we find this guy? How is he linked?"

"We also found these formulas on the same desk," Vicki said, "I think they were being used to make some sort of secret weapon or something."

"A secret weapon," C. J. laughed, "Vicki, you come up with the weirdest ideas! Where did you get that from?"

"Look at these equations," Vicki replied and handed the papers to C. J, "What do they tell you?" Vicki's friend glanced over them.

"They tell me that this guy is a genius," C. J. answered, "I've never seen these before. I don't know what to make of it." The doctors came in then and the four went silent.

"It's okay," one doctor said, "Go on with your conversation. We won't be long." They remained silent, waiting for the doctors to leave, "Okay," the doctor said slowly.

Frank, Callie, Vicki, and C. J. glanced at each other and still said nothing. The doctors shrugged and got back to work, "We got the X-rays back a little while ago," the first one, Doctor Barnes, said, "It seems that the worst we found was a sprained wrist, Vicki. You both were very lucky."

"Which one," Vicki asked, and was relieved when she heard it was the left, "Thank goodness!" The doctors wrapped her wrist, looked at her quizzically and left. Joe looked at her strangely.

"What do you mean, 'Thank goodness," Joe asked, "Hello, you did sprain it."

"I know," Vicki replied, "but my right one is used for punching. It's stronger. I can still work on the case." Everyone stared at her and laughed, "What?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Vicki," C. J. said, "You have the strangest ways of showing that you're all right, but what can we do? We have no leads."

"We can find something," Vicki said, "We just have to think about where they would go next. They're obviously going to the one place we would think of, but where?"

"Back to the building," Frank answered, "Where else could they go?"

"The shack out back," Vicki suddenly stood up, "It's not the largest, but it's big enough the hide what they're doing. Come on!"

"Hold on," C. J. held her friend back, "The doctors need to okay it first."

"But C. J," Vicki complained, "We need to go now. Who knows what those guys are planning to do."

"She's right," Callie spoke up and Vicki glared at her, "You shouldn't go anywhere until you know." She smiled at Vicki when Frank wasn't looking. Vicki still couldn't stand her.

"Can't we break a rule this once," Joe asked suddenly, "Vicki's right about this one. If we don't act now, they could get away with everything."

"Joe," Frank turned to his brother, "We can't just walk out of here without anyone noticing."

"There are always ways to get around that," Joe said, suddenly brightening up with an idea, "We can always get the doctors and have them say we can go. Or is that too hard?" Frank glared at Joe.

"I'll get them," C. J. offered and walked out of the room. Minutes later she returned with the doctors behind her.

"Are they allowed out of the hospital yet," Frank asked, "We have some important business to do."

"They both are fine," one said, "They are free to go. Vicki, I'd watch that wrist for a few weeks."

"Let's go," Vicki said and jumped up, "We still have a chance." Then she noticed the two eyeing her weirdly, "A chance to make it to that important business. Bye."

The five walked hurriedly outside, Vicki and Joe taking the lead. Vicki waited impatiently for C. J. Then they all headed back to the building, hoping that something would turn up.

When they arrived, the five immediately walked passed the burnt building. No one would be using it for a while. At least until it was in better condition. Remarkably, the shack was still standing in the back. The front door was closed, but they could clearly hear voices inside.

"It worked," one voice said, "Those kids are finally out of our way." Callie gasped quietly.

"What's wrong," Frank asked her, "What is it?"

"I recognize that voice," Callie replied, "When I sneaked in here, two people were talking in the hallway. They hurried off after grabbing some things from the room I entered."

"So you knew about this," Vicki asked, "You could have mentioned this earlier you know? These guys were planning about the bomb. How could you?"

"I didn't think anything of it at the time," Callie answered, "How was I supposed to know that they were planting a bomb?"

"How could you not know," Vicki asked, "These guys aren't hiding in the middle of the woods for the nature or silence obviously. They have something planned. Didn't you get that?"

"I guess not," Callie remarked, "I'm not as into this detective stuff as you guys are. Why couldn't you have figured it out, _Miss Detective_?" Vicki cringed at the name. The only person who called her that anymore was her sister, Becky.

"I've had it with you," Vicki said, not caring if anyone heard, "You've been nothing but annoying since you arrived. You should have stayed out of this." Frank stepped between the two.

"Cool it," he said, "In case you haven't noticed, we have a situation here. We need to figure this out." Both girls followed his advice but still glared at each other.

C. J. had taken a step forward herself in case she had to stop a fight, but stepped back again. It wasn't very unlike Vicki to get into fights of course. C. J. was used to seeing her friend do this, but it was usually against criminals, not someone she just met.

"I understand," the voice was saying again, "but why should I just hand them over? What about my part of the pay?"

"You'll get it when you deliver your part of the deal," another voice joined in, " The plan isn't complete without your half."

"Okay," the other said, "You'll get it soon. The plans are almost ready, but not quite."

"Good," the second said, "I expect them by tonight. You're not getting away with anything without someone watching you. You know that right?"

"Right," the first replied, "I'll be sure to have them ready then." The five teenagers tensed as the door started to open from the inside.


End file.
